


隔离感（四）

by wk_mapledust



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wk_mapledust/pseuds/wk_mapledust





	隔离感（四）

这一年的夏天跟往年好像不太一样，鞠婧祎似乎总能在空气里闻到特殊的甜腻气息。仔细想想其实气候哪儿有味道呢，不过是黄昏时橙色的霞光、微热的气温，也不过是在舞蹈房流下的汗水和其中蔓延的温度，这些东西让她莫名感觉到甜腻。

鞠婧祎很快习惯了与其他成员直接的身体接触。以前是完全没有意识，现在是意识到了并且有意无意地去这么做。皮肤间碰到、摩擦，她开始享受这种共享体温的关系，就像是将自己多余的热量分出去，就能够享受平和。

鞠婧祎是早产儿，很多事情来得有些晚。有的事情即便早年发生了，当时的情感不对、情绪不对，于她而言仿佛也并没有太大的意义。不过是跟着“潮流”早早地谈了恋爱，可到底爱情是什么，她是不懂的，就像一直无法理解那些在公众场合卿卿我我的情侣们一样。

直到现在，她才懵懵懂懂地感觉到，20岁少女的身体似乎正在成熟。

说不上有什么特别的心情，反而是另一件事占据了她大量的思维。

夏天的炽热将鞠婧祎的心烤得焦灼，她开始失眠，开始患得患失。第一届总选之后，有的事情才逐渐暴露，比如TOP成员的违规事件，部分成员的退团等。一片混乱之中，竞争冠军的竟然只剩她和另一位S队的年下。她想要第一，但是她对未来还不是很确定。一切结束之后她也有些觉得或许这一年时间还是太早，就像李艺彤说的“时机未到”，但要说不甘心，当然是有的。

不过一切也算是尘埃落定。

李艺彤这次惊喜地冲到了第三名，鞠婧祎心里生出些欣慰的感觉，就像看着自己的孩子终于崭露头角一样。

李艺彤真的很贴心，或许以一个家长姿态来这么说哪里怪怪的，可鞠婧祎就是这种感觉。回头看自己羞耻的发言，还有当时混乱的状态下无意识地做出的那些出格举动，直接把披风奖杯都扔给李艺彤之类的，她却什么都没说，接受了这样的自己。

鞠婧祎侧着头看李艺彤，因为就在旁边的缘故，能很真切地感觉到她的鼻息。在她怀里翻了个身面对着她，突然发觉这个距离似乎有些近了。

并没有觉得哪里不舒服，隐隐约约似乎是不可以的，可是，为什么不可以呢？是什么不可以呢？

鞠婧祎想不明白，看着李艺彤眼下的暗色逐渐也睡了过去。

这段时间她们经常一起午睡，有时候在鞠婧祎床上，有时候在李艺彤床上，个别时候甚至会在休息室的沙发上。

鞠婧祎和李艺彤都很坦荡，甚至主动要求队友拍照发微博。

女生之间，就算被捉奸在床都没什么关系。

 

异国的阳光铺洒在完全不同的景致上，和上一次出国相比，这次的欧洲风情令人迷醉。虽然是工作，不过彻底逃离国内的环境对鞠婧祎来说是件好事，每一天醒来都身处异国他乡，但是看到同屋的李艺彤又会觉得，不管在哪里也都还是在自己熟悉的地方。就像是身心完全放开了一样，享受这里的凉风与低温，很舒服。

或许是因为那天台风即将抵达，升高的气温让她午睡睡得迷糊，陷入了一种朦胧的状态，也或许是刚回酒店洗澡时水温调得恰到好处，柔软的床垫与被子又使得舒服过了头。身体贪恋这份舒适，却不知该去占有它，还是只享受追逐它的过程。

是什么时候开始感觉到热的，她睡得迷糊，完全不知道了，颊边生出薄汗，双腿不自觉地并起却依然无法缓解。于是腿间夹起被子来回翻身，玩了好一会儿，被子被挤到了床铺边缘。

朦胧中看到李艺彤坐了过来，她把手机放到了旁边的床头柜上，从她双腿间把被子扯出来盖到她身上，动作时露出了右手手肘处一颗小小的黑痣。鞠婧祎眯着双眼，莫名地笑。

她把被子翻开扔到一边，李艺彤又给她拉了回来，她又推回去，来回了两三次李艺彤才意识到这人已经醒了，嘴角还挂着促狭的笑。

鞠婧祎半坐起来，把被子挂到李艺彤身上，整个人靠了过去，李艺彤反手扯着被子把她压在身下。

“会感冒的……会感冒的青韦。”

鞠婧祎不想说话，但是嘴角高高地翘起，像个小孩子一般撒娇，做出不情愿的样子。被控制住之后只停顿了两秒就立刻挣扎起来，用被子把李艺彤裹住拖到了床上另一边，然后狠狠地压上去。

李艺彤刚洗完澡，头发已经吹好了，飘散着熟悉的香味。

“啊、啊！青韦……我错了我错了。”

李艺彤这个人，就是越来越狡猾，她明明没错的，碰到自己偏偏就会先求饶。心头的饱胀感越发浓烈，快要满溢出来，又像是快要炸开，可是从那一团将要裂开的缝隙里，出现的却是软软的棉花糖，飘在天空上，甜味儿似乎已经溢了出来。

鞠婧祎在一团被子中扒出李艺彤的脑袋，冲她得逞地笑。或许是被熟悉的洗发水香味迷惑，也或许是贪恋皮肤触碰时的亲密感，她自然地抱住李艺彤的脑袋，头搁到她肩上，闻她身上的气味儿。

李艺彤搂住了她的腰。玩闹中睡衣被蹭来蹭去，现在鞠婧祎腰间完全是裸露出来的状态。细长的手指与鞠婧祎腰间的肌肤直接接触，热度从指间传递到她的身体里，鞠婧祎忍不住发出舒服的叹息。尽管并未回头去看，但她几乎能想象出李艺彤的手指搁到她腰上的状态，那个画面刚印在她脑海里时，李艺彤的手突然窜进了她的衣服里，来回揉捏她咯吱窝下的痒痒肉。

“嘿嘿！”

“啊、啊，哈哈哈卡姐！李艺彤！”

鞠婧祎在李艺彤身上挣扎起来，她试图捉住李艺彤的双手，结果不仅把李艺彤的睡衣撩了起来，自己的睡衣也被推到了胸口处。

“你以为我会这么轻易就认输吗！”一边和鞠婧祎进行大战，一边莫名开始说些中二的台词。鞠婧祎早已习惯李艺彤的这一点。

好不容易逮住了她的双手，鞠婧祎呵呵笑着试图彻底镇压李艺彤这个瓜娃子，但是没想到睡眠状态的力气完全无法持久，两个人双手角力，还没过两分钟，鞠婧祎的力气就像被掏空了一样。

最后一击！鞠婧祎这样想着，用自己的头去撞李艺彤。

……

卧室重归宁静。两个人像死过去了一样瘫在一起，鞠婧祎脑子里一片空白，只剩下痛觉神经在哀嚎。

“青韦、韦姐……我太服气了，我对您简直是五体投地。”

李艺彤揉着自己的头喘着气说话，鞠婧祎立起脑袋狠狠地看她。

“我错了我错了，我就不该还手，害我们青韦用头撞过来，噗……我没笑，我真的没笑哈哈哈哈哈……”

“李艺彤！”

“我错了我真的错了。你看你额头都红了——你到底咋想的啊，抗衡不了就算了嘛，我也不会怎么样的——好好好我的错我的错，我给你吹一下。”

李艺彤小心地按那块撞红的地方，温柔地吹。其实也没有撞出什么来，连个包都没起。

不过鞠婧祎很受用，她趴在李艺彤身上，很享受她的服务。

李艺彤往下了挪了挪身体，鞠婧祎抬头去看她。

李艺彤还保留着给她呼呼的样子，微微嘟起嘴，因为刚才剧烈的运动脸色有些泛红，唇色也很鲜艳。

不自觉地咽下不知何时大量分泌出的唾液，就像是被蛊惑一般，鞠婧祎吻了上去。双手紧随而来，抱住了李艺彤的脖颈。

热烈的气息打进自己唇间，鞠婧祎并不讨厌，摩挲着唇瓣含住了对方的下唇。

真的好软啊。就像是棉花糖一样，隐隐约约似乎能尝到甜味。

身体深处的酥麻感不断泛起，鼻尖小心翼翼地变着角度触碰。舒服的叹息直接进入李艺彤的心脏，使她全身都泛起鸡皮疙瘩。

颤抖的双手抱住鞠婧祎，却发现搂住的是温暖的身体。

李艺彤紧张得想舔唇，却被对方当成了主动的邀请。

原来舌头之间的纠缠，是这么美妙的一件事吗？

床上的两个人变换着各种角度深吻。

原来呼吸的声音，能够这么大声吗？

热切的鼻息扑打在对方脸上，唇间彻底被唾液濡湿，甚至沿着下巴流到脖颈——然后立刻被李艺彤舔掉。

她抱着鞠婧祎亲吻，两个人颊边的皮肤时不时凹下又凸起。

在床上转了一圈，不知是谁将被子直接拉过了头顶。在被子里阴暗的光线下，被李艺彤压在身下的鞠婧祎看到她的眼睛好亮，好灿烂。

忍不住去亲她的眼睛，她的脸。

嘴唇触碰皮肤的细微声音在被子里却仿佛非常大的震撼，无法令人忽视。

鞠婧祎双手搁在李艺彤肩上，却感觉到李艺彤剧烈的心跳声。

“怦、怦、怦、怦……”

跳得好快，而且好热烈啊。

鞠婧祎搂着李艺彤再度吻上她的唇。又在李艺彤含着她的耳垂、亲吻她的耳朵时发出舒服而热情的喘息。

李艺彤的手从小腹往上，摸到了她的胸口，隔着内衣按揉了两下，又伸到后面解开了内扣。

鞠婧祎配合着抬高双臂，在李艺彤的舌头沿着她的肩线划过时感觉到微凉的快意。

睡衣从被子边缘落到床下，内衣紧随而来。

李艺彤吻上鞠婧祎胸前时，鞠婧祎忍不住叫出了声。

虽然知道被子里李艺彤应该不怎么能看到，可是鞠婧祎还是觉得好羞耻。

过电的感觉在身体里乱窜，好热。

李艺彤在胸口处逡巡了好久，还嗫嚅着什么“变硬了”之类的，鞠婧祎只当作没听到。

可是再怎么硬，你也不能直接咬啊！个瓜娃子！

鞠婧祎推拒着李艺彤，可是立刻敷上的柔软唇舌，又将爱抚做到极致。鞠婧祎觉得身体就像要融化掉了一般，好舒服。

李艺彤稍微拱起身体，连着鞠婧祎的睡裤和内裤一起脱了下来。

高热的手指触碰到除了自己外从来没人触碰过的部位，不知道该怎么形容这一刻的感觉，莫名地拉起李艺彤抱住了她。

说不上不舒服，但是这是一种舒服吗？莫名地想钻到李艺彤怀里，脸上的温度再度升高，可也说不清到底是因为什么。

两根细长的手指摩挲着早已透出湿润的部位，李艺彤屏气凝神，可耳边的热气已经让鞠婧祎感觉到她的紧张和激动。

配合着打开双腿，李艺彤抚摸了好一会儿，滑腻的液体彻底打湿了她的三根手指。这时，她的食指和无名指才分开外层，中指慢慢潜了进去。

鞠婧祎双腿忍不住夹紧李艺彤，屏住呼吸间听到李艺彤隐隐约约地说，“痛的话就说，我立刻停下”。

被情欲渗透的话语。

中指在中心处撩拨，从入口处往上，到硬硬的凸起，又回到下面。

感觉到鞠婧祎身体在颤抖，于是另一只手更紧地抱住了她。

鞠婧祎全身都在抖，不明所以地。突然被李艺彤发掘出一个完全不知道的新的自己，让她震撼，也让她无措。

已经感觉到从入口处传来的热量，李艺彤犹豫着将手指探了进去。

好紧。

而且好热。

一进去就像被含住了一样，好湿，好滑。

没有任何阻碍，李艺彤的手指直接抵到了深处。

鞠婧祎呻吟出声，就像是身体内核被李艺彤探到了一样，她弓起身体，紧紧地扣着李艺彤的身体。

李艺彤喘息着吻她，吻她耳边，又吻她的额头，舔过她不知何时眼角泛起的泪水，亲密地吻她的唇。

紧绷的脚趾慢慢舒服地伸展开。

微热的液体不知从何处流出，李艺彤轻轻地移动手指，摩擦内壁。刚开始还不明显，水声进入鞠婧祎迷蒙的世界时鞠婧祎才意识到那有多大声。

内里的软肉被一一摩擦而过，紧紧地咬着李艺彤。李艺彤曲起手指，又伸直，又再度曲起，带出来的液体流到了更下面的地方，打湿了不知何时被卷到鞠婧祎身下的她的睡裤。

水声随着动作的加剧而更加热烈，鞠婧祎全身都红透了，感觉到似乎要冲破什么，可是又不知到底是什么。身体各处传来过电一般的感觉，可是一下轻一下重，鞠婧祎毫无办法。

感觉到鞠婧祎的不耐，李艺彤加快了手指的动作，被鞠婧祎身体含着的感觉，真的好舒服。

快感立刻更加剧烈地升腾起来，鞠婧祎热烈地喘息，抱紧了李艺彤，不知所措。

高潮的时候鞠婧祎叫出了声，但她已经无法感知到自己的声音。痉挛的时候就像是地震，天花板、房间、床都在晃，可是抱着李艺彤让她很安心。痉挛结束之后就像来到了一个虚空之地，完全的白色，只有自己，又仿佛没有自己，也或许自己已经与这片虚空融为一体。

 

缓了好一会儿，鞠婧祎才在李艺彤小声的呼唤中慢慢醒来。掀开被子，两个人都头发凌乱，脸上全是汗水，但几乎是立刻，皮肤收紧泛起了冷汗。

鞠婧祎眼睛里莫名续出了泪水，隔着水帘完整地看到李艺彤的脸色从绯红到苍白。

情欲的气味从被子里飘散出来，室温有些下降，

窗外下起了雨，噼噼啪啪的，像是要吞噬了这个世界。之前回酒店时staff就提醒台风会在附近经过，大概明天天气才能好起来。


End file.
